Cupcakes and Conversations
by gsrgal
Summary: I wrote this after seeing the preview for 8x02 A La Cart. Grissom and Sara discuss Conrads question and the team tries to get a glimpse of what Sara and Grissom are like as a couple. GSR


Sara stood in the break room staring down at a box of cupcakes. Wendy had brought them in for her first day back and she was yet to try one. She grabbed a napkin and one of the cupcakes and took a seat at the table with her back to the door. That is how Gil Grissom found his girlfriend.

"You know, I have been looking all over the place for you. I thought you might have taken off." Grissom pulled out a chair and sat down next to her.

Raising her arm that was in a sling. "Still can't drive and you are my ride home." She then preceded to peal down the wrapper.

"Fortunately for me we are going to the same place." Grissom said with a smirk.

Since the two had there attention on each other and a cupcake, they did not notice the four CSI's walking down the hall towards the break room. The four stopped outside the window, observing the couple at the table.

"Has anyone ever seen them act like they are together?" Catherine asked.

"Well I did find them in bed together at the hospital..." Nick said, crossing his arms in front of his chest "they were sleeping."

"Did they see you?" Warrick asked with a little laugh.

Nick looked up at him and shook his head, "Noooo, it was just too bizarre. I came back later... when they were up."

"If you look at the way they act towards each other, the little things were there" Greg added. "You know they are always doing things for each other and he always has his hand on her back when they walk together."

"Well I think this is our first chance to see them as a couple." Catherine said with a slightly evil grin. "Why don't we just hang back and see how long it takes for them to notice we are even here."

The three men just shrugged in a why not movement and turned to watch the two people at the table. Catherine tucked some of her hair behind her ear and watched.

Sara smoothed out the wrapper around the cupcake and tilted her head. "So what did you need?"

Grissom sat back in the chair and let out a slight sigh. "We have a problem."

"We seem to be having a lot of those lately." Sara ripped off a piece of the cupcake. "What is it this time?" She asked as she popped the piece in her mouth.

"Conrad, it seems that one of the questions he asked us... the answers are not matching up." Grissom leaned forward, running his hands down his thighs to his knees. "He is giving us time to come up with an answer, one that we both agree on."

Sara covered her mouth with her hand as she finished chewing. "What was the question?"

"When did we become intimate?" As Grissom reached over, he dipped his finger in the frosting. "What did you say?"

"Two years and that is my cupcake." Sara said as she moved the cupcake closer to her. "What did you say?"

"Nine years." As Grissom sucked the frosting off of his finger he asked, "Why did you say two years?"

"Well I was playing politics my dear and watching out for that cute ass of yours." Sara ripped another piece of the cupcake off and brought it up to her mouth. "I was going by Clinton's definition." She popped the piece of cake in her mouth. "We didn't start having sex until two years ago." She added covering her mouth with her hand again.

"So you think that the things that happened in Frisco and the first seven years were not intimate?" Grissom asked, resting his elbows on the table and then his chin on his hands.

"I didn't say that, those things are very intimate. I am just looking out for us. If people found out about our history... they would think that you brought me here because of the things I do to you on my knees, not the things I could offer the lab." Sara went back to her cupcake and dipped her finger into the frosting.

Grissom grabbed her wrist. "You do know that is not why I brought you here, right." Then bringing her finger to his mouth, he sucked the frosting off of it.

"I know it wasn't the main reason and the friends with benefits was an added bonus." Sara popped the last of the cupcake in her mouth. "So what are we going to do about Conrad?" She asked covering her mouth again.

"Just let me deal with it. I did start it, so it should be my problem to fix. Plus... we need to get you home and into bed." Grissom said with a sly smile.

"Is that doctors orders or yours?" Sara asked rolling her wrapper and napkin in a ball.

"Both, I bet Bruno misses you after you guys got to spend your days off together." Grissom moved his chair back, getting ready to stand up.

Sara grabbed the balled up napkin and threw it towards the garbage can. It bounced off the side landing in the can. "Damn, I'm good!"

"Yes, you certainly are." Grissom said with a wink.

"Hey what the hell are the four of you staring at?" Brass's voice boomed through the halls and into the break room. Causing the heads of the couple seated at the table to turn around and notice for the first time four CSI's and one Brass.

"Ahhh... how long have you guys been standing there?" Sara asked as she could feel the heat creeping up her face.

"Well I just got here, no telling how long these four have been standing around." Brass said motioning to the four that stood there looking guilty. "Must have heard something good, don't worry I won't ask because I know Cath will just tell me later." As he walked into the break room he spotted something. "Oh cupcakes!"

Grissom cleared his throat as he stood up "Well I need to get this one home." He said as he helped Sara up and placed his hand on her back as they walked away.

"See what I mean about the hand, he always does that." Greg said as he walked straight to the coffee pot.

"So, who is going to tell me what happened?" Brass asked, as he bite into the cupcake.

"Just that those two who just left, probably go at it like bunnies and that it has been going on for nine years." Cath said grabbing a mug and pouring herself some coffee.

"She said that they have been having sex for two years and fooling around for seven." Nick said twisting the cap off of the bottle of water he had just grabbed from the fridge.

"Hey Greg, I bet you twenty bucks that you won't take the ALS to Grissom's office?" Catherine said, leaning against the counter next to Greg.

"No, I won't but I am going to check the Denali's." Greg said turning to face Catherine.

"Hey leave them alone, and you wonder why they didn't tell us anything." Warrick said glancing around the break room. "I'm out of here, I'll catch up with you guys next shift."

As Greg watched Warrick walk away, he asked. "So you guys coming with me?"

Catherine and Brass turned to each other and smiled as they made their way towards the door.

Nick finished his water and threw it in the garbage. Looking down he noticed it land on top of a balled up napkin. "Sure, why not." He said as he followed the three to the garage.

* * *

Ok so this is my first fanfic, how did I do? I have not written in years so be kind?


End file.
